


O Ceifeiro

by MazzolaJackson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Blood, M/M, Violence, Weapons, body - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Gareth recebeu um chamado para um caso em Florida, ele não se imaginou encontrar um caso onde o assassino manda bilhetes junto ao corpo da vítima. Para piorar ele não sabia com o que estava lidando, afinal o assassino imitava variados assassinos de uma era.  O primeiro corpo encontrado tinha a aparecia de ter sido uma obra de arte de Jack o estripador de Londres.Keith tinha que lidar com a perda de um amigo querido e confidente, ele não queria que ninguém soubesse seus sentimentos, ele simplesmente preferia que seu amigo não tivesse sido vítima de um louco.





	1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 

Numa rodovia entre Boca Raton até West Palm Beach, no meio da estrada, tinha um corpo sentado num banco de ônibus estando esperando há mais de trinta e seis horas. A polícia Miami-Dade foi chamada, mas depois foi direcionada para o FBI.

Nela existia um bilhete direcionada para o FBI. Nela se encontrava escrito: _Se quer que eu pare de assassinar, faça um acordo comigo e irei parar por quinze anos. Direcione para o FBI, eles sabem fazer acordos._

William Ellison detetive do caso não gostou de que o assassino tinha pedido que o FBI assumisse aquele caso, tudo bem que eles tinham jurisdição em qualquer parte do país, mas ele queria poder assumir aquele caso sozinho, ele tinha certeza de que conseguiria pegar aquele assassino louco.

Mas era John Caine que aprovaria a mudança, o xerife. Maldito xerife. William odiava o xerife com todo o seu sentimento. Parecia que o homem não queria que seus subordinados aprendesse as coisas, mas a verdade era que o Agentes do FBI eram os melhores nas investigações de casos extremos e obsessivos. Não tinha o que fazer quando se via uma coisa como aquela.

*

A vítima sentada no banco do ônibus estava toda retalhada, não se sabia ao certo quantas facadas tinha levado. Parecia certo simplesmente chamar o FBI para aquele caso completamente insano, os policiais de Miami-Dade nunca tinham lidado com aquilo antes e não saberia dizer com o que exatamente estava lidando.

John Caine chamou a equipe de Gareth, equipe que lidava com crime obsessivos e ameaçadores. Aquele era um. E tinha sido a primeira vez que via um corpo retalhado de diversas maneiras, nem dava para reconhecer a vítima, muito menos saber se era homem ou mulher.


	2. Boca Raton

**Capítulo um**

**Boca Raton**

 

_Irei conservar seu coração em formol para depois consumi-lo._

Era totalmente intrigante. Pela primeira vez na história que ocorria um crime Boca Raton daquela magnitude. Gareth estava em sua mesa na sede do FBI assinando diversos papeis de casos antigos das quais eles tinham resolvidos semanas antes.

Ele tinha recebido o chamado de Miami-Dade para assumir um caso totalmente sinistro. John Caine tinha sido inflexível do que se tratava realmente o caso, ele simplesmente foi muito vago nas informações. Gareth percebeu que talvez aquele seja um caso completamente difícil.

Informou que estaria lá em algumas horas, precisava alertar a equipe para um possível caso completamente insano, ele esperava que não fosse algo horrível, mas pelo pouco de informação que tinha recebido de John ele duvidava muito que aquele caso seria um caso rápido.

Gareth era o especial supervisor chefe da divisão de crimes obsessivos e ameaçadores. Tinha quarenta e dois anos, era moreno de olhos cinzas. Seus pais no passado pensaram que ele cresceria ficando cego, mas ele provou o contrário, ele enxergava todas as cores muito bem.

Deanna era sua irmã mais nova de trinta e seis anos morava em Miami e era uma detetive de Miam-Dade, ela não tinha conhecimento do caso que surgiu em Boca Raton.

Gareth foi para a sala de conferências onde estava Keith, seu melhor amigo na equipe. Com o jovem tinha aprendido coisas que nem imaginava sobre crimes violentos. Ele tinha certeza de que o outro estava escondendo alguma coisa dele, mas deixaria passar, as vezes poderia não ser sobre nada relacionado ao trabalho.

 — Algo errado? – perguntou Keith estranhando Gareth na sala de conferências naquela momento, afinal os outros da equipe ainda não tinha chegado.

 — Espero sinceramente que não seja um caso escabroso em Florida. – respondeu e se virou para a mesa do café, ele precisava de um copo.

Keith olhou para as costas do amigo sem entender nada, ele simplesmente não entendia porque o outro queria esquivar daquele caso em particular.

 — O que acontece? O que tem demais Florida? – perguntou Keith querendo entender o que estava acontecendo de verdade.

 — Não quero me encontrar com a pentelha de minha irmã. Ela me tira do sério. – respondeu bufando meio irritado.

 — Bem, não sei o que dizer. – disse e voltou para as suas papeladas que estava tentando terminar de escrever, antes que partissem para aquele caso em Florida.

Gareth olhou o jovem, tinha o conhecido numa palestra de crimes obsessivos em Virginia Ocidental, ele ainda era um jovem estudando psicologia, mas tinha respondido a todas as perguntas que seu mentor fez para a plateia. Desde então Jack tinha feito amizade com o jovem e percebeu que o garoto era um prodigo.

E meses mais tarde tinha visto o jovem na sede do FBI, assinando um monte de papeladas, ele realmente não esperava que o jovem fosse se juntar ao FBI assim que terminasse a faculdade.

Logo tinha desenvolvido uma amizade verdadeira com o jovem. Keith Schwartz tinha sido um jovem muito inteligente e sempre disposto a tirar as dúvidas dos Agentes de todo o departamento. Ele não duvidava que o jovem um dia poderia se tornar chefe do departamento.

Alex Morgan tinha acabado de entrar na sala de conferência e foi direto preparar um copo de café. Ela estava estressada, tinha acabado de sair de uma briga com o marido. Ela odiava que o homem sempre arranjava um motivo para sumir do mapa. Era tudo bem que ele era um médico de uma ONG.

Logo entrou um Gwen Cooper, que sempre estava no porão praticando tiro ao alvo sempre que chegava no prédio. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que realmente a levava a praticar todas as manhãs, antes de se juntar à equipe na mesa redonda na sala de conferências.

 — O que está pegando? – perguntou assim que entrou na sala, ela nunca tinha visto Gareth na sala antes dos outros.

 — Temos um caso sinistro em Florida que requer a nossa atenção, o serial killer insiste que assumiremos o caso...

 — Acha que ele quer ser pego? – perguntou Keith sem entender nada, para ele não fazia o menor sentido.

 — Eu não sei e sinceramente espero que consigamos pegar ele o mais rápido possível. – respondeu coçando o pescoço em irritação.

Então logo eles se dirigiram para a garagem depois de terem agarrados as malas debaixo de suas mesas para um caso em Florida. Keith franziu o cenho em todo o momento, ele simplesmente não entendia o que estava acontecendo com Gareth naquele exato momento, ele nunca tinha agido como estava agindo naquele momento.

*****

Logo eles estavam no jato particular da equipe para chegar a Florida. Keith ficou sozinho em uma cadeira particular, ele precisava pensar numas coisas que estavam acontecendo ao seu redor. Ele se odiava completamente por ter mais segredos na vida.

Ninguém sabia o que ele escondia dentro do peito. Tinha passado a vida se escondendo e nunca deixando que ninguém soubesse das coisas que tinha sofrido no passado. Na escola. Odiava completamente o bullying, principalmente em pessoas que tinham um estilo de vida como o dele, um geek.

Ele pensava que um dia poderia contar para as pessoas o que tinha acontecido em sua época de estudante, mais preferia manter as coisas para si, assim como Gwen mantinha para si as coisas que acontecia em sua casa. Isso que dava ser o psicólogo da equipe.

Gareth tinha passado os detalhes que ficou sabendo de John. A vítima tinha sofrido variadas facadas no corpo e não se dava para distinguir se era homem ou mulher, dado que parecia que falta alguma parte do corpo, não se dava para descobrir sem tirar o embrulho. Só era possível identificar a vítima por arcada dentaria.

Keith sabia que ele teria que ir para o necrotério ver ele mesmo o que tinha acontecido com a vítima. Sentiu algo vibrar em seu bolso interno do blazer que vestia, olhou o número e achou estranho.

*****

— Agora não é um momento para falar pirralha. – disse Keith depois que entrou na cozinha do jato, onde teria uma privacidade.

— Mas isso vai ser importante para você, tenho certeza. A vítima em Boca Raton é um conhecido nosso!

— Como tem tanta certeza disso? – perguntou um tanto chocado que sua irmã de dez anos soubesse do que tinha acontecido em Florida.

— Porque ele me disse que tinha sido transferido de trabalho, o nome dele é Peter Mason...

— Ele bem que comentou comigo semana passada que estava vindo para perto. Não me ligue mais, não nesse caso. Algo mais está acontecendo nessa equipe. – disse e pensou em desligar, mas sua irmã foi bem mais rápida.

— Devia contar para ele. – disse misteriosamente e então ela mesmo desligou o telefone.

Keith olhou para a tela de seu celular de última geração, ele não tinha se dado conta de que sua irmã de dez anos soubesse o que ele sentia por uma pessoa proibida. Agora que ele sabia quem poderia ser a vítima, precisava só confirmar com a arcada dentaria.

Sua irmã Samantha era uma garota bem esperta para o próprio bem, era por isso que ele tinha saído de casa bem mais cedo, ele não suportava a menina. Para ele era como ver a si próprio na idade dela, e ele simplesmente não queria que sua irmã sofresse o mesmo bullying que sofreu em sua infância.

Resolveu esquecer que a pirralha tinha lhe ligado, precisava se concentrar naquele caso em particular, precisava entender o que estava acontecendo. Ouviu Gareth falando com uma analista técnica que ficava sempre na estação, ela simplesmente não foi feita para seguir com eles.

Erika Masters era uma Agente do FBI que preferia trabalhar na sede, afinal mexia com programas de rastreio facial, assim como ela que digitalizava todos os casos e deixava salvo num banco de dados com senhas fortes.

*****

O jato então pousou em uma pequena pista. Keith agarrou sua bolsa particular e sua mala só para ser tirado da mão por Gareth. Percebia que o chefe da unidade estava diferente, alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ele antes.

— Maninho! – disse uma voz que fez Gareth congelar na porta do jato.

Keith resmungou, pegou sua mala de volta e desceu do jato sem entender porque Gareth de todas as pessoas odiava a mulher que era Deanna Lewis. Viu que o carro dela era o que estaria sendo usado para transportar as malas para um hotel.

— Realmente mulher, você não deve aparecer assim, para que o estardalhaço? – perguntou descendo do jato, antes que ficasse para trás, afinal o restante da equipe já tinha descido.

— Você é meu único irmão. E eu sei que você me odeia, só não entendo. – respondeu cruzando os braços.

— O que eu fiz para merecer uma irmã como você? – perguntou olhando para ela com seus olhos cinzas.

— Seu olhar cinza é um charme sabia, eu não fiz por mal sabia...

— Mulher, você quase destruiu o meu casamento! – interrompeu irritado e se afastou de Deanna.

O restante da equipe sufocou um gemido, olharam para Deanna, eles não entenderam metade do que estava acontecendo. Keith franziu o cenho quando Gareth agarrou o seu braço e puxou para dentro de outro carro que estava sendo escoltado por um policial.

Os outros tiveram que estar no mesmo carro que Deanna, eles não sabiam o que fazer para evitar uma conversa estranha. Eles perceberam que Deanna era uma garota mandona e que parecia que gostava de atormentar seu irmão mais velho.

No carro de Gareth e Keith.

— O que aconteceu? – perguntou curioso.

— Minha irmã empurrou a melhor amiga dela para dar em cima de mim. Minha esposa é muito ciumenta e sabe que eu não curto saideiras...

— Ela queria fazer vocês dois se separarem? – perguntou chocado.

— Laureen me ameaçou com um divórcio quando David tinha um ano de vida. – respondeu e então colocou os óculos escuros para se proteger do sol.

Keith ficou na dele depois disso, era por isso que preferia que seus segredos continuassem guardados, afinal o outro era um homem casado que amava Laureen. Já ele odiava aquela mulher, ela não era uma pessoa fiel, podia ser uma advogada de sucesso de Nova York, mas para ele era um total absurdo que ela prendesse o marido em algo que o outro não gostasse.

Ele só sabia que preferia deixar que Gareth fizesse o que sabia de melhor. Ele sabia que o chefe da unidade tinha aprendido muitas coisas com ele quando entrou. Era por isso que a amizade deles era verdadeira, ele não escondia nada dele, exceto seus sentimentos. Ele não queria perder aquela amizade bonita que tinham.

O policial levou eles para o necrotério, Keith queria saber se poderia identificar a vítima estranha. Ele esperava que sua irmã não tivesse razão no nome da vítima. Gareth seguiu Keith, ele precisava espairecer um pouco do que encontrou naquela tarde.

O médico legista estava debruçado num balcão lendo um jornal da tarde, quando viu os Agentes federais entrando sem bater na porta. Maldita jurisdição. Prestou atenção neles, principalmente no jovem que tinha pegado uma luva descartável.

Keith vestiu as luvas de neoprene, e pegou uma tesoura e cortou o plástico sangrento envolvido no corpo, só se dava para notar a clavícula para cima, o restante do corpo estava completamente embrulhada em plástico azul manchada de sangue.

— A vítima ainda estava viva quando embrulharam. – observou Keith, terminando de cortar o plástico.

Keith bufou quando percebeu que estava faltando as pernas da vítima. Tentou contar as facadas no peito da vítima, mas era completamente impossível. Eram múltiplos cortes em cima de cortes. Olhou para o braço esquerdo ontem se lembrava que seu amigo tinha uma tatuagem do exército, mas estava irreconhecível por causa das facadas. O assassino foi esperto para encobrir praticamente o corpo.

Gareth observou o trabalho de Keith, ele percebeu que o amigo parecia que tinha perdido alguém, ele sabia que ele tinha recebido uma ligação importante a ponto de usar a cozinha para aquela conversa.

— Você conhece a vítima, não é? – perguntou Gareth com curiosidade.

— E como reconheceria? O assassino praticamente retalhou ao ponto de não podermos reconhecer nada. Só arcada dentaria nos diria a resposta se é Peter...

— Você fala Peter Mason? – perguntou uma pequena voz no balcão.

Keith e Gareth olharam para o médico legista parado no balcão. Keith olhou para o homem de cima abaixo, ele não deixaria que aquele homem lhe desarmasse se fosse realmente Peter e ele sinceramente esperava que não fosse nada disso.

— Sim. Você identificou a arcada dentaria, não é? – perguntou Keith com medo da resposta.

— Não é preciso. Isso estava ao lado da vítima. – respondeu entregando uma bandeja onde tinha um pequeno cartão com um nome e telefone.

_Peter Mason. 555-098-768._

— Ainda quero a identificação completa, não pode se basear num maldito cartão que foi deixado com a vítima! – disse irritado.

Gareth concordou, afinal aquele cartão poderia ter sido dado a vítima para manter em contato. O médico legista ficou irritado, mas fez o que pediram. Preparou a massa para fazer a o molde dos dentes. Keith voltou para o corpo, verificou as costas depois de despojar a roupa retalhada e sangrenta.

Keith parou o que fazia, tinha identificado a vítima e de fato era Peter Mason. Na altura da fáscia toracolombar tinha uma estrela de Davi, o selo de salamão, em volta do círculo tinha os nomes dos pais de Peter, assim como os filhos.

O legista se aproximou para colocar o molde na boca do defunto, mas reparou que estava cheia de papel embrulhado num plástico. Keith pegou uma pinça e resgatou o plástico.

_Irei conservar seu coração em formol para depois consumi-lo._

Keith leu o papel, depois olhou para o peito de Peter, percebeu que tinha um buraco em torno do coração, ali mesmo estava faltando o órgão. Olhou novamente para o papel embrulhado. E depois para o corpo, lembrou de um caso sinistro que nunca foi desvendado em Londres no século dezoito. Jack, o estripador.

Gareth leu o papel, olhou para o corpo e percebeu que de fato faltava o coração dele, olhou para Keith e o viu saindo da sala, foi atrás dele, queria entender o que tinha acontecido. Não foi preciso andar muito, ele estava apoiado na parede ao lado da porta do necrotério.

— Algo errado? – perguntou com curiosidade.

— Ele está zombando de nós, mandou um bilhete como Jack o estripador. – respondeu.

— Acha que ele vai desaparecer? – perguntou, ele não queria ter que voltar para esse caso em particular nunca mais em sua vida.

— Eu não sei. Só quero ir para casa. – respondeu e então voltou para dentro do necrotério e viu o legista imprimindo o Raio-X de Peter para fazer comparações. Lá estava a resposta, era realmente Peter Mason.

O legista fez sinal afirmativo quando o resultado bateu. Keith simplesmente não conseguia acreditar, seu amigo não merecia esse destino cruel, ele esperava por encontrar seu assassino. Peter tinha sido um de seus mentores em vida, tinha lhe protegido em sua asa quando estava estuando psicologia. E agora não tinha mais ninguém para quem contar seus segredos.

Keith esperava que o assassino não tenha torturado Peter a ponto de o outro revelar as coisas que ele confessava para ele. Não queria ser o próximo de uma lista sangrenta. E esperava que sua mãe e irmã estivesse bem em Los Angeles. Decidiu ir embora do necrotério agora que tinha a resposta. Estava tentado a ligar para sua irmã e confirmar para ela, mas não queria ouvir aquela pentelha de novo, não no mesmo dia.


End file.
